As a new institute, the National Institute on Minority Health Disparities (NIMHD) is in the process of establishing additional office and research space on the NIH campus. Space acquired in building 37 will house the laboratory and office space of the NIMHD Clinical Director and staff. Building planning and activation activities covered by this report in fiscal year 2013 included the activation of space in building 37, Rm. 4012-4012a and Rm. 4016-4016a on the NIH campus. The current projection for a fully functioning lab is 2014 for Office of Clinical Director and Cancer Cluster. Acquisition of furniture and lab equipment has begun and additional work will take place in fiscal year 2014. Additional work involving the renovation and activation of space in buildings 10, Rm. 2N202 and Rm. 2N204 for other researchers has been acquired and will be renovated in FY14.